Vidas falsas
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Trìo, mundo extraño... ehm shonen ai... bueno ya veran xD


**Vidas falsas**

**Cap1: Entre sueños y dolores de cabeza.**

Abrió los ojos con cierta pereza, mas, al ver su habitación se levantó rápidamente, observando a su alrededor completamente confundido.

**Joven Chris pronto empezaran sus clases...**

Escucho la voz de su empleada por la puerta, con tranquilidad se levantó de su cama, pero seguía confundido, mas bien, se encontraba algo perdido.

**Yo... yo estaba con... ¿Quién?**

Se decía en voz alta mientras trataba de sacar algo de su mente, mas nada llegaba a su memoria mas que un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¿Habrá sido un sueño?"

No evito pensar, aún sin poder recordar algo en concreto. Algo tenía que recordar, pero no estaba seguro del que, además... ¿Por qué lo que se encontraba viviendo ahora, como un día cotidiano, lo encontraba tan extraño y lejano¿Por qué pensaba o tenía la sensación de que este no era su verdadero día sino otro?

**¿Por qué...**

No logró terminar su oración cuando sintió la bocina de la limosina, terminando su desayuno con rapidez corrió hasta el auto, pero se detuvo al verse en el vidrio de la puerta principal. Caminó hasta llegar al objeto en el que se reflejaba su imagen y cual fue su sorpresa al verse un poco más alto y con una ropa un tanto extraña.

**¿Pero qué hace joven Chris?**

**Ese... ese... ¿Soy yo?**

Su sorpresa no se iba al verse en esa forma, pareciera que ahora no tenía sus típicos... ¿Doce años? pero... ¿Por qué le era tan extraño¿Qué pasaba aquí?

No pudo decir nada mas, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de la limusina y andando hacia su colegio. Colocó el codo en la ventana, el aire le llegaba, moviendo sus cabellos castaños, a pesar de todo su confusión seguía en pie y mas fuerte que antes.

**¡¿Pero qué haces?!**

Nuevamente se sorprendió cuando notó que seguían de largo por el colegio que normalmente iba, sino que ahora seguían derecho hasta un paradero desconocido.

**Pero joven... usted hace dos años que dejó de asistir a ese colegio.**

Fue la simple explicación del chofer cuando le estaba alegando por el camino. Nuevamente se preguntó que diablos le pasaba, qué ocurría por su cabeza ¿Acaso se había golpeado que todo le era tan lejano y extraño?

El timbre de salida sonó a la hora precisa, mas para Chris todo seguía siendo un gran y completo misterio. En todas sus clases no tuvo problemas en nada, como si su cuerpo conociera todas las respuestas a las preguntas o ejercicios que le plantearan, pero continaba completamente extrañado.

Lo mismo para sus amigos, tantas caras le sonrieron, tantas personas y profesores le hablaron, por mucho que trato de saber quienes eran nada llegaba a su cabeza, mas su boca se movía y los nombres salían. Así las preguntas llegaban y el las contestaba, sin comprender exactamente de que era lo que se encontraba respondiendo.

¿Era posible responder algo que supuestamente no recuerdas ni conoces?

**Al menos el día ya terminó.**

Expresó con alivio mientras caminaba hasta la salida de su colegio, faltaba poco para que lo fueran a buscar y luego en su casa pensaría con mas calma en todo lo que estaba pasando. Incluso podría ser que lo único que se encontraba teniendo era un gran o mejor dicho enorme stres... sonaba estúpido, pero lo calmaba un poco ante la idea de lo que se encontraba viviendo en estos momentos.

El sonido de los murmullos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notó como las niñas lo miraban, hablaban entre ellas y luego sonreían completamente sonrojadas para finalmente poner una cara soñadora, no evitó sudar un tanto frío por esas expresiones, algo iba a pasarle nuevamente y no sabía que demonios se trataba.

El grito de las chicas por su derecha le dio a entender que algo más estaba pasando, giro su cabeza para ver lo que se encontraba ocurriendo, mas no evito abrir la boca con cierta sorpresa.

Pudo divisar un tanto lejos a un joven de cabello azul un tanto extraño, el cual le llegaba hasta el cuello, desparramándose para todos lados de forma rebelde, como la sonrisa que le estaba entregando.

Cuando el joven de cabellera azul llegó hasta donde Chris se encontraba parado, el menor pudo notar esos ojos verdes y brillantes observándole fijamente, no evitó que sus mejillas obtuvieran un fuerte color rojo a la vez que el calor subiera hasta sus mejillas, logrando con eso que el mayor ensanchara la sonrisa a la vez que colocaba la mano en la mejilla del castaño acercando el rostro lentamente y luego darle un beso en los labios.

Chris apenas podía escuchar los gritos que todas las niñas daban al presenciar tal escena, más cuando estaba a punto de reaccionar, el otro ya se había alejado, continuando con su sonrisa de siempre a la vez que lo acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

**Hola... es hora de ir a casa Chris...**

Con fuerza lo alejó de su cuerpo, notando el rostro confuso que el joven oji-verde le mostraba, sin mas dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de los gritos de las niñas, de las miradas de los chicos y por sobre todo de ese joven de cabellos azules.

Su rostro seguía completamente rojo ante lo que había vivido momentos antes. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de su loca carrera hacia quien sabe que dirección se dejo caer en unos asientos de un parque, respiraba con dificultad, pero poco a poco se iba regularizando, de pronto tomó mucho aire.

**¡¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!!**

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, recargando luego la cabeza en la banca, tragando nuevamente la información que difícilmente deseaba aceptar.

**Estas actuando un poco extraño Chris ¿Ocurrió algo en el colegio?**

Dio un salto al escuchar una voz muy cerca suyo, notando como el mismo joven de momentos atrás se encontraba sentado a su lado, rápidamente se paró apunto de emprender otra carrera, pero sin darse cuenta el mismo joven ya se encontraba al frente suyo, impidiéndole el paso.

**Sabes que soy más rápido que cualquiera...**

El joven se notaba algo confundido, pero Chris aún no comprendía nada de nada. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era esperar, escuchar, comprender y así sabría que demonios estaba pasando ahora.

"Justo lo que me faltaba... un psicópata" Pensó, mientras daba un suspiro y volvía a la banca en la que alguna vez estuvo sentado, el peliazul ya se encontraba sentado a su lado, muy cerca suyo, no evito volver a sentir las mejillas completamente rojas.

**Podrías alejarte... me molesta... **Pidió con algo de pena, más aún, al ver como el otro lo observaba con una cara confusa.

**¿Yo te molesto?**

Fue el turno de Chris ahora para sorprenderse y a la vez apenarse, nunca en su vida había visto un rostro tan triste como el que ahora ese extraño joven le mostraba.

**Pensé... **Comenzó a hablar el peliazul aún reflejando esa tristeza en su rostro. **Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.**

¿Etapa¿De qué diablos hablaba ese sujeto?

**¿Etapa? **No evitó que la pregunta se le escapara de los labios. El mayor se volteó a verlo a los ojos, las mejillas de Chris continuaban rojas a más no poder, sintiendo nuevamente esa incomodidad en su cuerpo.

**Bueno eso de que somos pareja, de que la gente nos viera y todo los demás. **El joven seguía con la vista fija en el rostro de Chris. **Me habías dicho que todo era cosa del pasado.**

**Ah... **Apenas lograba asociar las cosas, pero, una vez procesada no evitó pararse de golpe y gritar con fuerza ante lo escuchado, llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas, las cuales le ardían con fuerza.

"Yo... yo... ¿Soy gay¿Con este joven¿Todo el mundo?... ¡¡¡¡¿Gay?!!!!" Pensaba a la vez que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas con el rostro de ese extraño joven en su cabeza, sonriéndole.

**¿Chris?**

Nuevamente la voz del chico lo devuelve a la realidad. Lentamente Chris gira el rostro para observarle. Trata de decir algo pero nada sale de sus labios y finalmente cae a la banca como si estuviera cargando un gran peso encima.

**Al menos... bueno... **El castaño movía la cabeza tratando de observar el otro rostro, más se arrepentía y se alejaba. Estuvo varios minutos intentando ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo antes de formar una pregunta que le interesaba mucho. **Bueno... ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Mantuvo la cabeza baja, rogando en lo más profundo de su corazón que aquel extraño se sintiera ofendido y se marchara corriendo. Que no le volviera a hablar, que al menos se sintiera algo mas familiarizado con lo que llamaba vida en estos momentos.

Y como siempre en la vida, por mucho que rogaba por algo nada ocurría. Antes de darse cuenta, nuevamente aquellos labios se encontraban sobre los suyos, robándole otro beso lleno de sentimientos. Más fue su sorpresa al notar como su propio cuerpo respondía el beso.

**Recuérdalo bien Chirs... **Escucho el susurro suave entre sus labios luego del beso, sin poder sacar sus ojos de aquellos que le observaban de vuelta. Unos dedos ajenos pasaron suavemente por su mejilla y luego por sus labios, notando como el otro se alejaba, pero manteniendo cierta distancia, siempre sin quitar la vista del otro joven. Los labios del mayor se movieron lentamente, el castaño escucho atentamente mientras seguía observando aquellos ojos cual esmeralda. **Sonic, soy Sonic...**

Sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos con fuerza, algo en su cuerpo tembló al escuchar ese nombre, más aún al verlo nuevamente. EL corazón le latía a mil, su respiración cada vez fue más rápida, no tuvo tiempo de observar como el otro rostro cambiaba a uno completamente preocupado.

**¿Chris?**

**No puedes... no puedes ser él... **Susurró automáticamente mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros del peliazul, observándolo con tristeza y una desesperación conocida. **¡¡¿No puedes ser él?!!**

Gritó con fuerza llamando un poco la atención de las personas que paseaban por ahí, Sonic seguía observando al castaño, sin comprender la actitud de este, pero completamente preocupado por tales acciones.

**Chris... **Volvió a hablar, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

**No puedes ser él... no puedes ser... **Apenas comprendía sus palabras, mantenía los ojos lo mas abiertamente posible ya que de la nada un extraño cansancio se había apoderado de su cuerpo. **Porque él es... es un... tu realmente eres un...**

Lentamente fue levantando su mano, dejándola en la mejilla del confundido y preocupado muchacho, una sonrisa salió de sus labios a la vez que cerraba los ojos y todo se volvía negro, todo se volvía trasparente, como si nunca hubiese estado en una plaza... en ningún lado.

**No eres un...**

_Un ser azul de ojos verdes lo miraba de forma preocupada, triste. Trató de mirar a otro lado, sin poder conseguirlo, sólo manteniendo su vista fija en ese extraño ser con puntas en su espalda, detrás de este el espacio y objetos metálicos por donde su vista alcanzaba a notar._

"_¿Quién es¿Dónde estoy?" _

_Eran los únicos pensamientos que se mantenían fuertemente en su mente. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su cabeza, con desesperación intentó llevar sus manos hacía el lugar dolido sin poder conseguirlo. Sabía que gritaba ya que su garganta dolía y sentía su boca abierta, apenas escuchaba los ruidos de su alrededor._

_Pudo ver como su mano se levantaba, todo su alrededor empezaba lentamente a borrarse, el otro ser también levantaba su mano, a la vez que corría para acercarse, pero ya era tarde, todo se había borrado, no quedaba nada más que la oscuridad y su dolor_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando el mismo escenario de cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez.

"¿Un sueño?"

Pensó con cierta confusión, aquello lo había sentido tan real.

Se dedicó a observar por varios minutos el techo, tratando de analizar algo que ni siquiera sabía si había que reflexionar, cuando ya se encontraba más tranquilo decidió levantarse. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando unas manos detuvieron sus acciones, giró el rostro, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes, no evitó que sus mejillas enrojecieran furiosamente.

Se dejó mover por aquel joven, quedando finalmente sentado, apoyando la espalda contra la tabla de la cama. El silencio duró por algunos minutos, Chris sentía un poco de vergüenza en voltear su rostro y fijarlos en el de Sonic.

**¿Estas bien?**

Asintió con la cabeza, aún sin el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

**¿Qué me pasó?**

Preguntó luego de otros minutos de silencio, tratando de ver los más disimulado posible a Sonic. Notó como el joven levantaba una mano hasta colocarla en su pera, pudo jurar que se encontraba recordando aquellos momentos en la plaza.

**Sólo te desmayaste y te llevé a casa.**

**Ahh...**

Simple respuesta para una simple pregunta, volvió su vista a las sábanas, cada vez más nervioso.

**Pero lo bueno es que ya te encuentras mejor Chris.**

De la nada tenía ante sus ojos el rostro del joven mayor, sonriéndole tiernamente. Chris sonrió en respuesta, sintiéndose de alguna manera más tranquilo, más feliz. Ambos se estuvieron sonriendo por un momento, Sonic no dejaba de observar el rostro del chico, acercándose lentamente hasta el rostro del menor.

Chris notó la cercanía, pero por algún motivo, prefirió mantenerse quieto, sin alejarse, sin huir.

"¿Abra sido por mi sueño?"

Pensó al momento de sentir los labios ajenos y a la vez familiares con los suyos, cerró los ojos, respondiendo con suavidad, más, de la nada la imagen de un extraño ser azul con puntas en su espalda, parecido a un erizo llegó a su mente, le observaba con tristeza, con dolor. Levantó las manos dejándolas en los hombros de Sonic, percatándose de pronto que el otro se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, devorándolo con sus labios.

Hizo un poco de presión, pero no pasaba nada, la imagen de ese animal aún no se desaparecía y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de forma insoportable.

Pero Sonic no se detenía y su dolor seguía. Lo único que lo salvo de los labios de Sonic fue el ruido que la puerta hizo al cerrarse, sintió como el otro cuerpo se separaba y se alejaba con una rapidez inimaginable.

Aturdido giro su rostro hacia la puerta, en ese lugar de encontraba otro joven, de cabellos oscuros y algo rojizos, con unos ojos rojos hermosos, llevaba puesto el uniforme de un colegio que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Se arregló en la cama tratando de recibir con una sonrisa a su nuevo y desconocido invitado, aún seguía sin comprender nada de nada.

Mas nada ocurría, Sonic seguía alejado con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, ese joven de cabellos oscuros y rojizos, de expresión seria al frente de la puerta y él sentado en su cama sintiendo la extraña atmósfera en su ambiente, el dolor de cabeza de la misma forma que había llegado, desapareció.

Al final Chris optó por dar el primer paso, quizás lo mejor sería actuar como si realmente conociera a esa persona, aunque, de alguna forma sentía que realmente la conocía y que estaba involucrado con el de forma, muy, pero muy especial. Fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas se dedicó a hablarle.

**Muy buenas tardes...**

Comenzó a hablar, se sentía tranquilo y casi se creía el cuento de que conocía a ese joven. Notó como aquellos ojos rojos le miraban, su rostro serio no parecía querer cambiar de expresión, más, para Chris le resultó una acción completamente natural. No se percató como Sonic miraba la escena con completo interés.

**Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a verme... Shadow...**

Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, llevando una mano a los labios sintiendo como aquellas palabras si habían sido reales, como realmente se encontraba contento de que aquel joven se encontrara a su lado, pero, lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de conocer el nombre de aquella persona.

**Shadow...**

Volvió a pronunciar, como si tratara de asociarlo, como si no quisiera olvidarlo, nuevamente la imagen del erizo regresó a su cabeza y con ello el dolor junto con el cansancio, cerró los ojos, simplemente se dejó llevar, notó como ambos jóvenes corrían hacia él, más no importaba, quería descansar... necesitaba descansar un poco más.

_**¡¡¡No es tuyo ni de nadie!!!**_

_Aquella voz le era tan familiar, pero ¿De quién era¿A quién pertenecía esa voz?_

_**Tampoco es tuyo, acaso no recuerdas... ¿Por qué crees que vino mi?**_

_Otra voz apareció de la nada, todo estaba oscuro, sentía sus ojos pesados, como si estuvieran cerrados, pero a la vez podía notar toda esa oscuridad como si la viera realmente._

_**Fue un truco...**_

_**Fue tu truco o mejor dicho, el de tu supuesta amiga.**_

_La conversación continuaba y él seguía escuchándola con su dolor._

_**Mentira... él...**_

_**Ya no intentes recuperar algo que simplemente no quisiste tener...**_

_**Aún así...**_

_**Sabes que haces mal, esta más feliz a mi lado...**_

_**¡¡Como si fuera feliz en medio de esos cables controlando su cabeza!!**_

_**El doctor Eggman sabe lo que hace y si no te gusta, pues ven y lucha por lo que quieres.**_

Despertó con el dolor de cabeza, seguía en su cama, durmiendo boca arriba. Suspiró con molestia decidiendo aceptar el hecho de que quizás viviría toda su vida con ese extraño y molesto dolor de cabeza, observó el techo durante un rato, tratando de recordar su sueño o mejor dicho la conversación que esas extrañas voces se encontraban teniendo, quizás frente a su presencia o quizás...

"De alguna forma, me resultan familiares sus voces, pero ahora todo me resulta familiar y desconocido"

Pensó con tristeza y cierta molestia. Giro un poco el rostro notando los rayos del sol por su ventana, no evitó sonreír, al menos se notaba un día hermoso y tranquilo. Abrió los ojos al percatarse de una pequeña cabellera de color azul, no evitó ponerse nervioso a la vez que rogaba internamente que no estuviera pasando lo que creía que pasaba.

Lentamente fue bajando la vista, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Sonic, justo al frente suyo. Se mantuvo un rato con los ojos completamente abiertos y sonrojado a más no poder, intentando inútilmente de relajarse ante la cercanía. Es decir, apenas entendía que tenía una relación con aquel extraño joven y ya estaba al frente suyo ¡¡En la misma cama!!

"Y lo peor de todo es que me siento tranquilo así"

Cerró los ojos un momento y luego se dedicó a observarlo con tranquilidad, sin percatarse de como en su rostro se formaba una dulce sonrisa.

"En fin, ya es hora de levantarme"

Decidido a no molestar a su "pareja" se dio vuelta tranquilamente, más nadie lo tenía preparado para lo que se encontró al otro lado de su cama. Y al igual que cuando pilló a Sonic a su lado, su rostro enrojeció por completo a la vez que sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca. Shadow descansaba al otro lado de la cama, durmiendo con la misma expresión tranquila que mostraba Sonic al otro lado.

Los ojos del castaño giraban y giraban, pareciendo dos remolinos, de Sonic ya lo comprendía, pero ¿Shadow¿Por qué Shadow estaba a su lado¿Por qué carajos le era todo tan familiar, desconocido y a la vez agradable?

Sin darse cuenta se había movido mucho en la cama, despertando a ambos jóvenes durmientes, Sonic y Shadow lentamente abrieron los ojos, observando cada uno el rostro de Chris ahora sentado en la cama, mirando a la nada y completamente sonrojado.

**Buenos días Chris. **

Saludó el oji-verde mientras se acercaba a la mejilla del menor para besarla, a su vez Shadow sin decir nada hacía lo mismo en la otra mejilla del pequeño.

Ambos no evitaron abrir los ojos cuando el pequeño se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia el baño con la cara más roja que cuando lo habían visto antes. Sonic sonrió con dulzura mientras le salía una gotita en la frente, Shadow continuaba en silencio observando la dirección por la cual el castaño había corrido, pero luego se giro al sentir como Sonic se le acercaba.

**Buenos días Shadow.**

Sonic saludó mientras acercaba sus labios a los otros, besando y siendo respondido de la misma forma.

Fin capitulo 1 

Comienzo 15-01-07

Termino 20-03-07

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo, de seguro estuvo algo enredado. Esperarè algùn review No me rendiré, escribiré hasta que me respondan juajuajuajua xD pueden decir lo que quieran n el review, pero please escribanme algo ;;


End file.
